What Now?
by Carolena
Summary: It may have been fine when she was drunk, but what about when she's sober?


It was snowing that one time when he came back. It was dark and he was exhausted, but he promised Genma they would catch up tonight. If only he had been back on time, he would have had a whole day to prepare for a night with his closest friend.

* * *

><p>She wasn't there. She watched the snow fall from her office. The paperwork had backed up again and even though her shift ended in twenty minutes she would be here far longer than that. She's staring at the way the flakes stick to her window when someone knocks on her door.<p>

"Hey, Tenten and Hinata returned from their mission yesterday. We're all going out to the bar tonight to celebrate Tenten's engagement. Come with us?"

"I don't know, I still have a lot of paperwork to finish up."

"Come on, how often do you get to hang out with the girls, all of the girls. It's important to Tenten. She would love it if you showed up."

"Okay Ino, I guess I could drop by for a bit. What time?"

"7:00. And Sakura, leave the paperwork until Monday. Tonight your weekend starts early."

Ino disappeared back into the corridor. Sakura knew she was right. She could leave the work until Monday and just enjoy herself tonight. It's been so long since she just went out and had fun. The hospital took up a lot of her time, she hadn't even been able to go on any missions recently.

At 5:00 Sakura locked up her office and left the thought of work behind her.

The snow was falling lighter now.

It was cold, but Sakura didn't mind. She found the snow to be relaxing and leisurely walked to her apartment.

The hot water felt nice on her muscles after a long day. Knowing she couldn't stay in the shower forever, she turned off the facet and wrapped her body in a big fluffy towel. Her gaze lingered on her soft bed. Tearing her eyes away, she dove into the closet. Once she got ready and was dressed up she would feel better. Besides, it would be nice to see the girls again and Tenten deserves a celebration for her engagement.

After a half hour of primping, Sakura was feeling ready to have some fun.

* * *

><p>Cosmo in hand, she made her way over to the table.<p>

"Congratulations Tenten! I knew Neji would never let you go."

"Oh Sakura, you say that as though he had a choice."

Laughter erupted from the table. They swapped stories and talked about how things were going. It felt good to be surrounded by people.

"Let's dance! It's been so long since Sakura has been to the bar with me."

"I don't think so Ino, I'm tired, take Tenten with you."

Four Cosmos later, courtesy of Hinata, Sakura was out on the dance floor.

Things were blurry and it was getting harder to make out the faces of guys she danced with.

"I didn't expect to see you here Sakura." She spun around, too fast, and it took her a second before she could piece together the man in front of her.

"Kakashi, stop moving so quickly, I can't focus on you."

"I think that has more to so with your level of tolerance than my moving. Are you drunk Sakura?"

"I think so. I wanted to leave two hours ago, but I think Hinata tricked me into getting drunk and dancing. Hey Kakashi! Do you think you could help me find my apartment?"

"Find it? Poor drunk Sakura can't even remember where her apartment is. Since I do care about your safety and all, I think I should help you get home. Come on, let's say goodbye to your friends."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Thank you so much Kakashi."

* * *

><p>"Just a little further Sakura."<p>

"But my feet hurt and I don't want to walk anymore. Can't you just poof us there."

"Just because I can doesn't mean I should. And besides, the cool air will help sober you up. If it makes you feel any better, I'll give you a piggyback ride the rest of the way."

Relieved that she doesn't have to walk anymore, she jumps up.

"Why were you at the bar tonight Kakashi? I didn't know you even went to bars."

"I was supposed to be catching up with Genma, but he seemed more interested in the girls on the dance floor."

He was about to ask her what drew her to the bar scene tonight, until the sound of her snoring reached his ears. So he carried on in silence.

"Sakura, Sakura. Wake up, where's your key?"

"Mmhm, in my pouch."

With the door unlocked and Sakura standing steady, Kakashi felt sure that she could handle things from here.

"Thanks Kakashi, what would I do without you?"

But she must still been pretty drunk to plant a big kiss on mask covered lips. And when she just turned around and shut the door in his face, he figured it was a whim, a mere 'thank you' for walking her home, and carrying her half the way.

* * *

><p>She only had herself to blame. She drank way more than she should have and as a result she kissed Kakashi. She always does stupid things while intoxicated. She felt like such a fool.<p>

"Sakura!"

The market was busy at this time of day. If she had seen that Kakashi was the source of the voice, she would have run for cover. But it was too late for that now. Putting a smile on her face, she prepared to confront him.

"Hi Kakashi."

If he doesn't bring it up, then neither will she.

"I see you're feeling better. How's the hangover?"

"Aspirin and three cups of coffee took care of it."

"Good to hear. I bet the night seems like quite a blur now."

"I don't remember much from the bar, but I think the cool air helped clear my head. I remember everything from leaving the bar. Thank you again for walking me home. I don't know how I would have found it without your help."

"It's alright, I've had my share of drunken nights. And you already thanked me, right before shutting the door in my face."

"Sorry about that. About all of that. I didn't mean to shut the door in your face and I certainly didn't mean to kiss you. I guess I was just so grateful for your help."

Hoping that and a sheepish grin would placate him. Instead, he leans forward. She closes her eyes, afraid of what was to come. She never expected a soft pair of lips to meet her own. Bare lips. The lack of mask was almost as much of the surprise as the kiss itself. And just like that it was over.

"There, now we're even."

Even, he thought they were even! Not even close, the kiss last night was simple, and quick. This kiss was nothing like that. It was hard, more demanding, it made her heart race and her face flush.

"Really Sakura, snap out of it, it was just a kiss. Anyway, I'll see you around"

Her hanging jaw clamped shut as she watched him walk away. She had a feeling that the consequences of that innocent kiss she had given him the night before would be far more dangerous than she imagined.

* * *

><p>What was he thinking. Kissing her like that. He just wanted her to not feel bad about her drunken kiss. He didn't want it to make things weird between them. And it wouldn't have been if he had never kissed her in the middle of the marketplace. Anyone could have seen them. This kiss had been different. It stirred something inside him. It made him think about what it would be like to kiss her like that again. To see her lips swollen and to hear her heavy breathing. And she looked absolutely beautiful when she flushed.<p>

What had he done?


End file.
